Just Say That You Do
by Lang-Fa
Summary: They was two strangers heart broken and hid in the dark streets of Tokyo. They couldn't move on with their lives and forget their past.. but the thing is.. two of them couldn't remember theirs. Hearts shattered and buried in the thick cloud of darkness..A


**Just Say That You Do**

Summary: They was two strangers heart broken and hid in the dark streets of Tokyo. They couldn't move on with their lives and forget their past.. but the thing is.. two of them couldn't remember theirs. Hearts shattered and buried in the thick cloud of darkness.. when will the two meet each other? And in the end.. who will be the one to survive?

a/n: Listening to Ayumi's song and making up this story is truly an inspiration.. This story starts out as sad and... blah blah blah.. whatever just read and review!

**Chapter 1: Falling With the Cherry Blossoms**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She stood upon the corner of the building tracing her steps on the rooftops and watching the small people from afar walking by. She bend down a little bit to the edge and stared upon the tiny people of ants. The wind flowed down her red gown, a red heart chocker and v shoudler blouse and little strips of red blood lace fluttered through the air. (a/n: My taste in clothes are different from others since I love anime. lol) Her honey colored hair flowed towards her back as it reached her shoulders.. she stepped closer to the edge and was almost about to fall

"Sakura!" a masculine voice echoed through her ears and her head shot up turning her entire body to the person in front of her. Her emerald orbs stare upon his face as she glided her hands back of her and she stepped off the edge and landed in front of Syaoran. She circled him and asked "What are you doing here?"

Syaoran frown "What am I doing here?" he was angry "What are y_ou_ doing here?" He twisted his neck and laid his eyes on his best friend.

Sakura smiled.. a drunk smile. She stopped walking and ended towards facing Syaoran, She stared at him. Her green jade eyes looking strait into his amber eyes, he felted her reading his soul.

"Don't you have to you have to do this 'thing'?" she asked and stared upon the dark cloudy sky making her back face Syaoran. She heard him growled and curse.

Sakura stare up on the rising sun from beyond the clouds, the rays of light hit them instantly. The brown haired 20 year old was wearing a black tux with a red rose in his right chest pocket, his chocolate hair was ruffled up by the flowing soft wind his amber orbs full of worry for his best friend at the edge of this building. He was getting married about right now, and when he heard that his best friend wasn't gonna be there.. he was divested.

The blood red tremme of Sakura's ribbon dress flowed down her legs as it was being carried away by the cold crisp wind, she placed her hands up in the air and Syaoran watched, he started "Sakura, please get of the edge." he pleaded.

Hearing this Sakura turn to face him her eyes landing on him.. she still stood in formation. She asked clueless "Since when did you care?" Hearing this Syaoran frown. She asked "When did you care about me?" she watch him step closer.

He looked at her "I always had care about you, Sakura!" he told "Why are you acting this way?" he said. His amber orbs glistened in the sun's ray of light blinding him, he heard her giggle.

She bend down towards Syaoran and extend her right index finger on to Syaoran's nose "Silly, Syao-kun.." she giggled. Syaoran watched in horror, "Please, Sakura!" he said "Get of the edge!"

She grin, and raised her index finger up in the air, "I'll get off the edge if you answer my question correctly."

Syaoran stood watching her and waited for her question. The cherry blossom petals fluttered upon the air as he glued his eyes on it.

Sakura smiled to look up his beloved face well known face "Syaoran, what am I to you?" she asked.

Syaoran looked at her started and answered with a confident smile "You are my best friend.. my little sister, of course." thinking that she was just fooling around. Sakura's smile sadden, her emerald orbs in tears "Wrong." she said.

He look at her startled, "W-what?" Sakura lifted her self up an inch to Syaoran and lightly kissed him on his lips, a faint kiss sending Sakura's heart into broken pieces. "I love you, Syaoran." she watched the clouds rose "And I will always will."

Sakura took a step closer to the edge, she lean down, keeping her eyes on Syaoran "Good-bye, my beloved Syaoran.." stepped of the edge and in slow motion she began to fall, her auburn hair flowing back and emerald orbs intense as the sun glisten upon it. Cherry pink petals flutter around her, her hands upon her chest. Syaoran in horror ran towards her before she was about to fall and reached for her hands "No, Sakura!" he screamed "Stop it, stop fooling around!"

Syaoran tried grabbing for her hands but was out of reach and his balance let loose.. he fell down towards the building with a closed eyes Sakura just not far beyond him. He too close his eyes letting his life be taken.

"I love you, Syaoran."

After a few minutes, red sirens flashed the neighborhoods and began collecting the two bodies into two different hospital. The two couples laid on the cement ground, both of their heads crashed.. looking like broken eggs. Just little time before they die..

TBC..

a/n: Not much of a chapter, eh? I was working on this story about last month but got distracted and thought up another new story a bit like this but different. It's called "It was you" It starts out as Tomoyo's POV a long time ago when sxs fell down a tower together. I'm still reframing the story.. and working on it. please review! (an wow.. Listening to j pop and typing this is really emotional… like Hikari No Nakae.. Love the singer's voice.. Very clear.)

R&R


End file.
